Pony Platforming Project
Pony Platforming Project is a platform styled game created by Marcusmaximus. The game is currently available as a demo on their site. It has had updates since its release, but there are still bugs and glitches scattered throughout the game. The games current title may change in the future. As of May 2014, the project has released five games: * The original demo (covered on this page) * Holiday Special * Pony Platforming Project 3 Minty Fresh Adventure * Pony Platforming Project 3½ Fresh Minty Adventure * Pony Platforming Project IV: Minuette vs Tardiness Development Since the game was released on Oct 23rd, 2011 the game has had many updates and fixes since. On Nov 23rd, 2011, the first major update was released yet many glitches and bugs remain. Extra features that were added and/or changed include: *Added music made by OrangeFroBro., *Changed the look of the main menu title screen *Added a small boss fight on the far right of the map, They also added a unique feature where by pressing SHIFT you would change from Applejack into Rarity. This feature was very buggy, causing the game to become virtually impossible to play. The next major update was released on Nov 27th, 2011: *An Options menu has been added. *"Reverse Bucking" option: makes AJ kick backwards instead of forwards. *Quality option - to speed up the game on slower PCs in exchange for more pixelated graphics. *C is now an extra jump button. *Y is now an extra attack button, for those who have German keyboards. *Rarity is much less buggy. *Rarity's Telekinesis move now knocks apples off trees. *Rarity can be used against the boss. *Switching characters while being hit no longer kills you. *Items now carry through to the boss. - Apples picked up will heal you all the way to 5 with the Golden Heart item, instead of stopping at 3. However, due to memory issues, a couple of NEW bugs surfaced: *Pausing doesn't work *The Ninja Gaiden joke ending is glitched - you still hear the music, but the screen is all red. Gameplay/Features Due to the this game being a demo, there isn't a main goal other than controlling Applejack around the stage testing all the features the game has to offer. Since the Nov 23rd update Applejack can now aim to reach the far right side of the map to enter the boss stage. The update also added the unique feature off adding Rarity into the game which the player can switch to at any time by pressing the SHIFT key. As Applejack While as Applejack, when you press the X key you will buck in the direction you are facing (unless you have reverse bucking activated which will do the same in the opposite direction) If she strikes an enemy or any fallen apples they will fly off screen and will ricochet off any trees or enemies they collide with. Applejack also has the ability to run by double tapping the arrow key in the direction you want to run. While running, you can do a tackle attack which can be done by pressing the X key. However you will stop running afterwards. As Rarity When you play as Rarity, pressing the X key will fire a magic projectile from Rarity's horn. If the horn collides into an enemy it will stun them, leaving them open to a jump attack. Rarity has three versions of this attack: the standard which is just pressing the X key, which shoots the projectile after a short delay, a faster attack which is done by pressing the X key while the 'down' key is being held, causing the projectile to fire without the delay. Rarity's last attack is a Telekinesis attack which can allow her to knock apples out of trees by holding the Up + X keys. This attack is useless against enemies, leaving Rarity defenseless during the attack. Regardless who you play, they both share the same basic 3 heart life system where if she is hit three times she will be knocked out, causing you to restart from the beginning from the level. Trixie's Shop While exploring the map, there is a chance you can find Trixie's shop where Applejack can buy one of the power-ups to help her. You can only buy one at a time. Once you exit the shop, Trixie will disappear for a while. Below is a list of each item available so far: Enemies On your journey you will have a chance to run into several enemies who will try to stop you from reaching your goal. Due to this being a demo, not all the enemies have been created and therefore there are only two enemies in the whole game. Below is a short table about each enemy: Boss Battle If Applejack manages to reach the far right of the stage, she will end up in a battle with the "Understandably Upset Parent, Mrs. Owlbear". In this battle, Applejack will have three life's which goes down after all her hearts are gone. When all the lives have been lost you will end with the game over screen and restart from the title screen. The main battle consists of hitting Mrs. Owlbear's main weak spot while avoiding her attacks and the regular Owlbears. Once Mrs. Owlbear has been defeated the game ends and you get two options: either to return to the title screen or re-do the boss battle. However the latter option is bugged and sends you back to the title screen. Holiday Special On Dec 11, 2011, Marcusmaximus released a Christmas edition of the demo game which included many extra features as well as updated versions of some content such as improving Trixie's shop and adding a basic story arc. The game starts off with Applejack witnessing Santa Claus and his reindeer crash in mid-flight. This starts the game where you set off to the crash site to rescue him. At the beginning you have an option to help one of the crashed reindeer, who later turns out to be Rudolf, who becomes a playable character by pressing the SHIFT key. Like in the demo, who you play as effects the way they can get around the map. As Applejack Applejack plays the same as the previous game using the X key to buck in the direction your facing and having a charge attack by pressing the X key after running. As Rudolf While as Rudoluf, he can attack the same as Applejack by using the X key to attack with his antlers and a charge attack by running first and then pressing the X key afterwards. However, unlike Applejack, if the player continues to tap the X key after the first charge, they can continue the charge attack forever. Also, Rudolf has the ability to fly by first running and then holding the Z/C key, this will lift Rudolf into the air until the key is released. Also when you buy the Ruby-Quartz Clown Nose, Rudolf main attack will be replaced with a ranged beam attack, allowing him to hit enemy's from afar. This will permanently overwrite his normal attacks. Stages There are three main stages in this game. The first stage is a basic stage where Applejack can meet Rudolf, buy power ups, and gets a chance to run into the main enemies and see how to beat them. Once you reach the far right you enter the second stage where you start in a windy vally. At certain points the wind will blow in one direction causing, Applejack to move in that direction and increasing her chances to fall off the platforms unless she has the Magic Anchor power up. Finally the boss stage will take you to a main platform where you face a Windigo. You have to attack it at the right moment while fighting the same wind current from the last stage. When you defeat the Windigo for the first time, it sends you into the sky where you can control Applejack in the air with the arrow keys and battle it once more. Once you defeat the Windigoes, you will meet Santa Claus and see one of the two endings which depends on if you found Rudolf or not. Cutie Mart While exploring the map, there is a chance you can find Trixie's shop which is now being run by the Cutie Mark Crusaders with Scootaloo selling the items while Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle run the PNN News. While here, Applejack can buy one of the power-ups to help her. Below is a list of each item available so far: Enemies On your journey you will have a chance to run into several enemies who will try to stop you from reaching your goal. Below is a short table about each enemy: External link(s) *Game Website *Original Demo *Holiday Special *Ponychan Thread Category:Fan games